


The Downfall of the Galra: A Cautionary Tale

by Spazzcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Never mess with Humans, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzcat/pseuds/Spazzcat
Summary: In which the universe at large learns there are scarier things than the Galra, and they're called Humans.





	The Downfall of the Galra: A Cautionary Tale

When the end of the war against the Galra Empire arrived, it did not do so in the manner that either side expected. But then again, it would have been hard to reasonably expect every ship in the Empire’s fleet to simultaneously self-destruct. 

 

Once it had been determined that yes, the ships really had blown up, and no, this was not some sort of sneaky ploy, an investigation was launched to determine exactly What The Hell Just Happened. An exploratory vessel was sent to the site of the Empire’s former Command Central, now a metal-rich asteroid belt, where they found, unexpectedly, a single escape pod floating in the debris.

 

Upon retrieval, the pod was found to contain a single being of unknown species, wearing the clothing and collar of a high-ranking officer’s personal slave. The being informed them that “Yes, I blew them all up,” and “no, I don’t think it was the least bit excessive,” because “those sadistic jackasses killed my dad and my boyfriend, goddammit!” Further inquiry into how this was achieved yielded the explanation “Hid a pre-scheduled self-destruct command in the weekly software update. No restarting the computer required.”

 

After some consideration, a warning message was sent out to all civilizations concerning the being’s species, self-identified as Human. When encountering Humans, never, never attempt to harm one, unless you want to bring down the wrath of others. The fate of the Galra Empire became a cautionary tale in regards to what Humans were capable of. This terrifying new species became spoken of in hushed whispers and tales told to scare children into obedience.

 

Six weeks later the story reached the Castle of Lions, where the occupants were variously shocked, bemused, horrified, concerned, dismayed, approving, or laughing so hard they nearly suffocated.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ , Matt.”


End file.
